Marching Band and Mutants Don't Mix
by ThatOneTrizKid
Summary: Young mutant Twitch is having trouble juggling her marching band rehearsals and her training sessions, but her pride refuses to let Logan know of her struggles. Will she finally break and have to give up her only tie to normalcy?
1. Just Another Day In the LIfe

**Hi! This is post series, so there's that.**

**Only person I own is Twitch. For now. **

* * *

I wasn't at the mansion for long, but I had picked up some tips for staying alive with the other kids. Like, for example, look down when that Bobby kid is around. Last thing you need is to slip and crack your head open because of his ice tricks. Then there was avoid any and all physical contact with that goth chick Rogue. No one had told me why, but my guess is her powers are janky like that. I was also told that it was best not to get on that Laura girl's bad side. I honestly didn't know what to call her. Some called her Laura and some X23. It was kinda confusing. I settled with Laura-X. oh, and someone mentioned not to be surprised if the blue German kid Kurt suddenly pops outta nowhere. It's completely normal.

Then there are the rules when it comes to the teachers. Make sure to keep your head clean when you're around the Professor and Jean, and there was a no nonsense rule when it came to Storm. That wasn't a problem for me. I liked her, so the sarcasm was usually on hold in her classes. Don't challenge Gambit at poker for extra credit; you will lose and probably cry. Make sure you finish Dr. McCoy and Scott's homework, and then, the rule that everyone I've spoken to has drilled in my brain to the point it's burned to the inside of my eyelids: do NOT piss Logan off.

Logan is in charge of the physical classes, like P.E., but more hardcore. There was this place called the Danger Room, but I hadn't been there yet. The Prof wanted to measure my powers before setting my up for one of Logan's classes. So with that said, I really had no idea what the guy was like. I saw him around the school, and he always looked angry and grumpy, like he could rip someone apart… without those claws everyone kept talking about. He was shorter than most people, but he was really robust, so the word was stocky. I knew better tan to pick a fight with a stocky guy. My brother was stocky and he had beaten many an ass when he was young.

Anywho, the first time I saw him even a little pissed was because Kurt and Bobby were having a little war amongst themselves. Kurt kept sneaking up on Bobby and pocking him, throwing things at him, normal teenage boy things to piss each other off. Bobby got annoyed and started randomly blasting the mansion with ice, trying to catch the blue demon boy. Next thing you know, the whole school looks like Winter Wonderland,. Break neck edition.

I was walking down the hall to the kitchen because I was feeling in the mood for chocolate milk and Sam had ever so kindly let me in on the whereabouts to Kurt's secret stash of chocolate syrup- I made a mental note to go into town later to buy him more to make up for the difference before he could notice.

I had just walked out of the Rec Room to hunt down said chocolate goodness when Kurt poofed out of nowhere right in front of me. He had a funny grin plastered to his face, reminding me a bit too much of the Joker, and had yet to see me.

"Hey, Kurty," I said cheerfully, using the name I had adopted for the Blue Boy. He didn't mind me calling him that, or if he did, he didn't say anything.

"Hi, Twitch," he said quickly, his voice thickly accented and calling me the something everyone in the world did except the Prof and my parents. I almost forgot what my name was by then. It started with a B… I think.

Before I could start a conversation, I heard someone call out his name angrily and Kurt poofed away as quickly as he appeared. That's when I saw why.

A jet of ice flew at my face at high speed. I barely had enough time to force the matter in the air surrounding me to solidify, forming a protective and nearly indestructible yet transparent shield only centimeters from my face. I let out a breath and it came out like smoke from one of Logan's cigars. The sudden use of my nearly forgotten powers made me slightly dizzy, making me lose my hold on the matter. The shield cracked, the ice with it, before crashing to the floor. I took an uneasy step back, bumping into something, making me stumble, only for the person to catch my elbow. I looked back and saw that it was Logan that had steadied me. He did not look happy. At all.

Hooboy.

"Drake, Danger Room," he growled, his voice low and dangerous as he released my arm. "Now."

Bobby's lopsided grin quickly melted and was replaced with a look of horror. "Twitch! I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Drake." Bobby shut up and Logan looked around. "Kurt, Danger Room in five seconds or so help me!" he growled. At this point Bobby started running in the direction of the famed room of danger. I kinda just stared at Logan. He clenched his jaw and shook his head before stalking off after the boy. I decided then and there that I was not going to make an enemy of the mutant called Wolverine.


	2. Deal With the Wolverine

Then I joined marching band. To make matters even more chaotic, it was drum line, the tenors. I had to pretty much beg the Prof to let me join, and even then, he made me get the okay from all my teachers. Getting it from Storm, the big blue guy and the lovers was pretty easy, they didn't mind as long as I didn't fall behind in class. Gambit made me play him at a hand of poker. Someone must have forgotten to tell him I was undefeated in the Rec Room. A little hustling and I had his okay… and respect when it came to a game of cards. I told him next time we'd play Go Fish. Then there was Logan. Good ol' scary as crap Logan. And it takes a lot to scare the amazing Twitch. The only person that rivaled his scariness was Laura-X for some reason, they reminded me of each other.

I caught him in the kitchen when I was hunting him down for his okay. He was drinking a beer, a Dos Equis from what I could tell. I grinned when I saw it on the table the teach was sitting at. He saw me and raised an eyebrow at my stupid expression.

"What's with the face?" he demanded, not exactly rude, but not even close to polite, as I got the milk from the fridge.

"What's with the hair?" I muttered back, then grinning when I saw the half empty 24 pack of Dos Equis, confirming my suspicion.

"Watch it, kid," he snapped, but I ignored him as I grabbed Kurt's stash and a glass for my drink.

"I don't always drink milk,' I started, pouring the milk in the cup, stopping when it was almost full and putting it away when I was done. "But when I do, I make sure to steal Kurt's chocolate to make it better." I grabbed a spoon from the drawer and started to mix it as I turned to face the unamused mutant.

Logan just stared at me for a second. "Did you come here to mock my beer or to steal Kurt's chocolate?" he demanded.

I made a face, something most students would have never thought of doing. Yeah, the guy scared me, but yellow eyed demons scared me more, and with no Sam and Dean, there were no demons, so I wasn't gonna give up my attitude until I got both Winchester brothers. Preferably shirtless… how did I get on the subject of shirtless Sam and Dean?

"Technically, that's a _cerveza," _I told him, motioning pointingly with my own drink and making sure to put my own set of spices in the pronunciation of the word. No point in being an Irish Mexican if you didn't know your alcohols and left out your accent.

Logan shot my a look so I went on. "And no. I needa ask you for some permission which I think is kinda dumb, but I need it or I won't be able to do this thing and everyone already gave me the okay, so if you say no, you'll just be being a meaner." I paused to breathe and he was just staring at me. I tried to change the subject real quick before he could kill me. "Hey, can I get a picture of you drinking that? I bet I can use you to karma whore on Reddit. You could be the next big meme. That'd be pretty awe-"

"Did you just call me a whore?"

"Can I join marching band?" I asked quickly, almost cutting him off. "I know it takes up alotta time, but I won't miss any of my Danger Room sessions and I'll be on time every day and you know I can because I got my 'cycle and permit to get around so there won't be any excuse or anything. Please, please, please, I'll even do more hours to prove that I can do it, I just really wanna-"

"Whoa! Slow down, kid, breathe a little, will ya?" I shut up, forgetting to breath e for a second before taking a huge gulp of air. "Now, what is this about marching?"

"It's at the Bayville school. The Professor is making me ask permission from all my X teachers before letting me join 'cause it takes up a lotta time." I paused. "I used to do it back home, so I really wanna be able to do it again," I added quietly. He kinda just looked at me, his eyes undecided.

"Define 'alotta time,'" he said finally. I hesitated.

"Tuesdays through Thursdays twelve to three all summer starting in two weeks. Full band last two weeks of July, nine to five. Monday night rehearsals, four to nine once school starts and football games every Friday. Some will be away, so I wont get home pretty late. Contests are Saturdays, and those are all day." I looked up from my amazingly interesting drink to Logan, knowing he'd probably say no.

"That's a pretty busy schedule you got there, Twitch," he mused. Think you can do it?"

I grinned. "Chsh, brah, back home I had band, academic team, normal school , and a job at my godfather's motorcycle shop. Didn't get that bike in the hangar just for being awesome. I got this under control."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You got the transportation down?"

"Yes, sir."

"You'll be on time to every and all your training sessions, group and personal?"

"Yes, sir."

"I expect you there, no excuses, and the second you start acting sluggish and outta focus, I'll have Chuck pull you out," he said sternly. "What about the school, they'll let you join? I mean, they don't exactly like us."

I shrugged. "Directors pro-mutant. He can pull some strings to let me in. they need a tenor and I got some mad skills in that department. I'm like a ninja. Ninja assassin. You can call me Raizo."

Logan shrugged. "Long as you can handle it."

"Forrealz?1 awesome, you rock, Logan!" I turned to leave, only pausing to grab my milk. I held it up to the teach. "Stay thirsty, my friend," I said before going to find Professor X that I got all my yes's.


	3. It Can't be That Hard

**An Update! Awesome! The reviews were awesome. Lemme know how you like it! And yes, Twitch is a girl, haha :)  
**

At first it was easy. My Danger Room sessions were all in the morning, and all done by ten on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I had the same amount of hours as everyone else, so I knew Logan wasn't going easy on my just because I offered to make him a meme. I made sure not to mention the bruises on my thighs and shoulder from the drum, because I knew he would take it as complaining, and that's the last thing I need.

When full band camp came around, I knew I had it under control. I kept thinking that way until school started. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

I walked into the Rec Room and collapsed face down on the closest couch. My shoulders and legs stung, something new. After a while they kinda just lose feeling, but today, the nerves were all jacked up and I felt everything. I heard someone walk up, but I didn't even bother to look up. "The hell happened to you?" Laura-X demanded, the same not so rude yet not so polite tone Logan used. "Marching band," I growled into the couch's cushion. "Drum line. Never join. For the love of all the unicorns, ninja turtles and zombies, never join!"

"Uh huh," the girl said unamused. "Well then. I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that."

I guess she walked away because there were footsteps leading away from me. I relaxed a bit before checking the time on my phone. Ah crap. 9:15. I had a session with Logan in ten minutes. Kuso*.

"Kurt?" I called out, rolling on the floor. There was a poof of smoke and next thing I knew I was in the locker room of the DR. The blue demon stood over me. "Thanks, brah," I muttered, getting up. He laughed.

"No problem." And with that he disappeared. I sighed and quickly changed into my uniform. It was a simple black suit, short sleeved to reveals the strange green tattoos all along my arms and up my shoulders to my neck that I inherited with my powers. The same design traveling down my arms was on the front of the suit, starting at a dot then exploding into a mass of intricate squiggles that consumed the whole suit. Another cool thing was that it was fire proof. How awesome is that?

I walked to the center of the DR, where I heard Logan's voice come out through the intercom.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we?"

"Go fight Napoleon Dynamite," I snapped back, earning myself a growl. I didn't care. I was tired and I hurt. "Let's get this over with."

"Sounds like complaining to me."

"Sounds like you're old, but you don't here me pointing it out every chance I get." There was another growl and I barely jumped out of the way of a claw that made a grab at me. I clenched my jaw.

"A warning would have been nice, grandpa!" I snapped. I didn't get an answer, just a canon trying to blow me apart. He was just doing this for his own amusement. What a jerk.

Glancing around quickly to make sure I wasn't about to die, having to dodge a laser while doing so, I searched the air for anything worth wielding. The DR was all mechanics, so there was a lot of electricity floating around. I grinned and started pulling in as much a I could.

A claw dove at me, but I didn't move. Moving would break my much needed concentration, and that was the last thing I needed. Well, that and a giant metal claw crushing me to death. At the last possible minute, my tattoos started to glow bright green, like I was the Avatar's cousin or something and once I had as much a I could hold, I pointed my hand at the device as if it was a gun and fired a deadly amount of amps into it. The claw thrashed as it was enveloped in green sparks, but I ignored it and blasted a canon while jumping out of the way of its ammo. And they were worried about me being overworked.

I glanced back, seeing several razor disks flying at me. I cursed and held out my hand, calling the matter in the air to gather. A transparent green shield rose from the ground, stopping about five of the ninja stars that embedded into my creation. Crap, it wasn't as strong as I intended. Seriously, it was like Logan was trying to kill me. Idjit. You can't kill a Twitch.

Hearing a wooshing -that's a word right?- sound, I ducked, just in time for a giant lead ball to fly over my head. I glanced down at my arms, seeing the glow fade. Aw crap.

I pointed my hand at the canon and fired. It exploded and I winced, knowing I'd hear about that from Logan later. Trying to pull in more electricity, my glowing tattoos started to flicker out. Dammit to Hades.

I looked around, dodging several lasers am wondering how I managed to stay alive all this time, when several robots started to come out of the walls. "Are you freaking kidding me?" I exclaimed. "Logan, you idjit, I'm so stealing your cigars and beer and throwin' them in the fire place next chance I get!"

"Call me an idjit again, see what happens," was growled through the intercom.

Not wanting to say how stupid I was being, I let him have it.

"Idjit."

There was a creaking sound above me and I saw a piece of the ceiling rush to where I stood. Shouting a rather unpleasant obscenity that rhymed with duck, I jumped out of the way, rolling when I landed right in front of four robots. I looked up at them, flashing an oh crap smile before I felt the air solidify right in my hand. I glance down, then swung the bat-like weapon I held in my hand at one of the robots, taking off its head. I grinned.

"Joo see that?" I exclaimed happily, forgetting all about my anger. "That was awesome!"

"Pay attention, Twitch!"

I rolled my eyes before ducking at the laser that came from one of the robots eyes. My tats were recharged, most likely because of my sudden good mood, and it was easier to manipulate the things in the air, so I started to pull in all the heat I could. Happy with my collection, I set some robots on fire and beat the rest to a pulp with my bat. By now the adrenaline I had been lacking was pumping through my veins and I started shaking.

Hooboy. Shit just got serious.

I was like a ninja. Ninja assassin, call my Raizo. Dodging blows and killing robots like they were just Raggity Andy dolls, I didn't notice the ceiling falling again. The only thing that warned me to drop in time was rush of wind that plastered my hair to my face, whiting out my vision. I fell on my back and almost immediately a wall of green formed about two feet above me, stopping the trap from crushing me. I gasped, the force being too much and almost let go when the wall pulled up, just as quickly as it fell and I dropped my hands that I had put up impulsively. The wall stayed though.

I stared at it blankly for a minute, trying to regain my composure enough to let the molecules spread again. Yeah, that didn't really happen. There was a small crack, then it spread, like a giant spider web. Then it exploded. I shrieked and curled into a ball, but instead of cutting my into a million pieces, they evaporates, leaving me unharmed. I sat up.

"Dude! That was awesome!" I exclaimed, standing and knowing I was done. I looked up at Logan and saw him gone. I frowned and looked around to see the door open. I had a larger audience than I expected. The Professor was there, and Scott. So was Storm. I didn't care though, I was still shaking with the energy I acquired, and I wasn't even tired any more. All my aches were gone and I felt like I could run forever. "Let's do it again!"

"You're kidding?" Scott's jaw dropped, looking around at the damage I had done. "You want to go again?"

"Cha, brah!" I exclaimed, going up to meet them half way. "That was awesome! Joo see how I made a bat? And the way the wall exploded? That was, like, the best part!"

Logan just looked down at me, arms crossed, then at the damage done. He smirked. "Maybe tomorrow."

"But, but-!"

"I agree with Logan," the Professor stated. "You did exceptional tonight, considering you had your band practice. You should rest up."

"But I'm not tired anymore!" Storm raised an eyebrow at me and I made a face.

"Alright. Fine. I don't have practice tomorrow." I started to follow Logan and the others out the room. The Canadian and I ended side by side and behind the others, so I decided to ask his opinion

"You think I can do the bat again?"

He shrugged. "Probly." If I wasn't so hyped, I would have probably noticed the pride in his eyes.

"Awesome!" I paused. "You're still an idjit though." That got me a growl, but I ignored it. "And I'm still gonna take your cigars and beers."

There was a snikt sound and Logan had his claws out and raised at me.

"You were saying?"

I rolled my eyes and moved his hand away gingerly. "I'm saving your life, old man. Lung cancer isn't fun. And your liver will shrivel." Storm glanced back at us, a coy smile playing at her lips at the look on Logan's shocked face. I shrugged it off and went to the locker room to grab my clothes.

What an eventful night.

* * *

***Kuso is dammit in Japanese. I decided Twitch is a fan of subbed anime.  
**

**Whatcha think? Also, I seem to have a predicament.**** I can't decide if I just want Twitch's X-Men name to just be Twitch or if she will have a cool code name. Plus, I can't think of any good names for her anyway, but I was hoping you guys could help me out :) If you haven't caught on yet, Twitch has the power to control anything that's in the air at the moment, like the matter or electricity, water, heat, blah blah. Anywho, your opinions would be awesome. So would your reviews :) **

**...I say awesome too much.**


	4. The Joys of Band Practice and Kitty Cats

So, I'm Back! That means more Twitch! May the plot line continue...

* * *

I walked out of the school with Bobby and Sam, heading for my motorcycle and taking my phone out of my pocket to see if anyone loved me enough to text me. The only one I saw was from the number 40404. Twitter. Which meant band. Awesome. I groaned, making the boys pause.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you look like you got assigned a double session fighting Logan," Bobby added as I opened the text, groaning again.

"It's worse," I muttered. "Emergency drum line practice."

The boys exchanged looks. "But, don't you, like, have a Danger Room session?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I do. Did. I dunno," I sighed. "Guess I'll see you idjits later."

The guys shrugged, knowing I meant no offense with the slur. "See yah, Twitch."

I mumbled my farewells and turned back to go to the the band room. Why? When I actually wanted to try out my powers? The universe plots against me, that's why. And, as hot as he was, the drum tech was stupid.

Man, I have to call before Logan decides to kill me for being late. I checked the time on my rather beat-up phone, noting that I had thirty minutes. Kuso.

I made a face as I navigated through the now empty halls of the school. Better get this over with. I found X's number and, after a calming breath, hit call. It only rang twice, and I was greeted with Professor X's soothing voice. I swear, he even rivaled Morgan Freeman when it came to awesome voices.

"Band practice?" he asked. I shuddered.

"Prof, you're uncanny sometimes."

There was a chuckle. "I suppose you would like to talk to Logan?"

"Think he'll kill me?"

"It was beyond your power," was his reassuring answer. "Here he is."

"What'd you do this time?" Logan's gruff voice made me grin.

"Why'd I have to do something wrong, you jerk?" I demanded. "And I didn't do anything wrong." I paused. "The drum tech did, but he's hot, so I really can't stay mad at him-"

"The point, Twitch."

"Right." I hesitated. "I kinda have a surprise practice today."

"What time will you be out?" Logan demanded.

"Uh. Seven thirty," I answered reluctantly.

"You have a Danger Room session."

"I can do it after," I said brightly. "Please don't kill me, it's not like I can help it."

There was a gruff sigh. "I expect you in the Danger Room at seven fifty."

"Dude, you rock, Logan!" I exclaimed, walking into the band room to see the rest of drum line with their own drums already set up. "I gotta go," I said hurriedly at the look the tech was giving me.

"Don't be late!"

"I won't, bye!" I shut the phone and grinned at the guys- I was kinda the only girl, something I decided would be best kept from the Canadian.

"Who was that?" Tyler, one of the basses asked.

"My uncle," I said nonchalantly, going to the percussion room to get out my baby. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"You're in a hurry," Jeremy, the senior center sneer mused, messing up my hair as I walked past him. I shot him a look.

"Dude, if I'm not home by a certain time, don't expect to see me around anymore."

"They'd pull you out?"

"Nah," I started, then paused for dramatic effect. "I'd probly be dead. Then I'd be a zombie and eat your brains. Soo, we gonna start?"

The tech, a blonde hotty called Sirus, just shook his head. "Alright, guys, we're gonna start at the drum break 'cause it's been kinda sloppy lately."

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Logan was outside, well, on the balcony for his room, enjoying a nice Cuban- Chuck didn't like him smoking around the kids- we he checked his watch for the time. The Twitch had a little less than twenty-five minutes left to get to the Danger Room. He wasn't worried, the kid actually wanted to get work done. Hell, she was the only one. Well, except for maybe Laura.

The Wolverine looked out at the darkening sky and wondered why Twitch wanted to stay in that band she kept going on about. She talked nonsense with the other kids, saying how some trumpet keeps missing his sets and how one of the drum majors kept getting off beat. Logan didn't know anything about music, but he know moving around while playing the stuff couldn't be easy. He gave the kid kudos, but would never say it out loud. He was already letting her change the time for her sessions. He shook his head.

These kids were making him soft.

He took another puff when a rather amused voice echoed in his head.

_Her motorcycle is having problems and she's debating on calling or just walking the rest of the way. Would you go pick her up? _

Logan growled. Of course something like this happens. Friggin kids.

_I'm on it, _he grumbled inwardly, stubbing his cigar out.

_Thank you. She's still in town, in the park by the library. I recommend a vehicle that can bring her motorcycle as well. _

_Yeah, yeah, I got it, Chuck. _

With an annoyed growl, Logan walked back to his room. He almost never used the truck. Leave it to Twitch to make things so complicated.

Kids.

* * *

Finally growing a pair, I pressed the call button and waited for the reassuring voice of the Professor. Just like before, it only took two rings before I heard the voice that made Morgan Freeman jealous.

"Logan is already on his way."

"Oh. Well, this kinda makes my explanation including ninjas and zombies kinda pointless."

"He should be there soon. Try to stay out of trouble until then," the Professor chided. "Your actions don't just reflect you, they reflect all of us."

"What's that s'posed to mean?" I demanded. All I got was a chuckle and the click of the baldy hanging up. I made a face. Morgan had a better voice anyway. I looked down at my now useless motorcycle and fought the urge to kick it. Stupid thing. Why did it have to ness up now? I sighed and glanced around.

The street lights were already glowing an ominous hazy yellow and the park looked Freddy would jump out at any second, those claws of his ripping up whatever they could catch. Then I grinned, noticing what the serial killer had in common with Logan. Both were insane, sweater guy slightly more so, and both had insane weapons right at their fingertips. Well, knuckles for Wolverine. I grinned and decided to tell Gambit about my sudden realization once I had the chance. Surely the Cajun would enjoy a laugh at Logan's expense. If not him then I knew for a fact Bobby and Sam would. What happened after that was not my problem though.

I leaned against the bike and started to solidify the matter around me, but only small disks. There were two, each slightly bigger than Kurt's head. I frowned, then had a cool idea. Letting my creations evaporate, I held up a hand and concentrated on the area just around my fingers. After a few seconds, I had four little ninja stars balanced on each finger. I grinned at my weapons and decided to try them out. With a flick of y wrist, i sent them flying at a nearby tree. They embedded into the trunk before disappearing. I clapped, happy. I can't wait to see Logan freak out later.

I shivered, a breeze catching me off guard. It was still warm during the day, but the nights started to cool off and I kinda forgot a jacket. But in my defense, I wasn't eclectic to e stuck at some creepy park waiting for fuzzball to come get me. I sighed and tried to pull in heat to warm myself up. Who needed homeostasis when you were a teenage mutant ninja… minus the turtle.

Off in the directions of the trees, there was a snap, like a twig being stepped on. I glances back and did a double take at the creeper walking up to me. He was a big guy, dressed in dirty clothes, his long coat tattered at the bottom. His long blonde hair was messy an he had a wild look in his eye. An animalistic-if that's the word- look. Well damn.

"All alone, are we?" he asked in a mock helpful voice. I shot him a look.

"Piss off, brah, I'm waiting for someone."

"So you are alone." He had a creepy look on his face. "You look kinda familiar, little one."

He crept closer and I glared at him, but I was starting to freak out. I mean, you would too, right?

"Go away, you pedobear!" I snapped, pulling in more heat to be prepared if he decided to do something stupid.

He just cocked his head to the side, then an unnerving grin slid on his face, revealing pointed teeth. "You're one of Logan's kids, aren't you? This is gonna be fun."

The man jumped and I blasted him with all I had, the green flames raging as he roared. "Told yah to piss off, you idjit," I snapped, jumping back like I had done in my DR sessions with Logan. I was already forming my disks when he jumped again, so I threw them at him, but I think that just pissed him off even more. The hell was this guy anyway?

"Dude, I dunno who you are, but if would leave me alone, that'd be awesome." My answer was a growl before he charged again. Awesome. I held up my hand and a green wall formed. The man ran right into it, then roared in rage before punching it. The wall shattered, and I was still in a shock, so I barely jumped outbid the way in time.

"You stupid brat!" he growled.

"Dude, the hell is your problem?" I nearly shrieked, blasting him with some gathered electricity. The amps seemed to do nothing but aggravate him even more.

"Stop changing your powers, you brat!" he growled.

"Stop trying to kill me!" I snapped back, putting up another wall. By now my arms were glowing like a glow stick and I'm pretty sure I looked like a one-kid rave with all the jumping around I was doing. Least at a rave I wouldn't die... Wait, scratch that. Knowing me, I'd probably OD on laced Sprite. or at least end up ODing in the long run like Alice had. Button, button, whose got the button?

I ducked, barely missing a swipe of his sharp nails and stumbled, barely catching myself.

"Whoa! Hey, time out for, like, five seconds, brah!" I exclaimed, forming a box around the creeper, the wall thicker so he couldn't get through. "First of all, who the hell are you?" I demanded. "I mean, you seem pretty content on killing me, so we should at least know who we are, right?" this whole time I had my hands up in defense. The psycho slowed his attacks on the wall and seemed to consider. Then he grinned wickedly.

"Fine. You make sense, brat."

"Of course I do! Now, your name, my good sir," I pressed, wondering how the hell I got that idea to work.

"Sabretooth," he growled.

I nodded. Then frowned. That name sounded pretty fami- ah crap. I face palmed.

"I hate my life."

"Now, the wall, so I can proceed in killing you," he growled.

"Proceed? Big word for a kitty-cat," I shot back, grinning and backing away. There wasn't much moisture in the air, but I pulled in what I could. Unfortunately, that lead to the wall getting weaker. Kitty-cat roared and punched the wall. It cracked and I clenched my jaw. Come on water. "What the matter, kitty? Can't get out of the box? I thought cats liked boxes." I frowned. "Has Reddit lied to me all this time?"

He roared again and punched the wall again, this time shattering it. But I was prepared. As soon as the wall went down, I blasted the kitty with the water I collected. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to distract him. "Aw, did the kitty get wet?"

I got even farther away, but he charged, roaring, slashing and caught my Falling In Reverse shirt at my stomach. I gasped, knowing that if I had been even a little closer, my stomach would be on the ground. Also, that was my favorite shirt.

"You jerk!" I growled, gathering all the heat and electricity I could. "That was my favorite shirt! I got it at a concert!"

The kitty didn't answer and charged again, but he didn't get very far. I held out my hands like I was Goku and about to do a Kamehameha and I almost shouted that out when I let the dumb cat have it.

The light was a blinding green, so I didn't see what damage was done. I was forced back a couple steps from the power, something pretty new for me. There was fire, amps, and little shards of matter flying at the guy, so if this didn't do him in, I didn't know what would.

Once the light show was over, I took a wobbly step back and plopped down on my bottom, extremely dizzy. I held my head like I had a hangover, trying to clear my it. Shoot, I bet a hangover wouldn't have even felt this bad. I'd have to ask Logan when he got here. A snicker made my heart stop.

"That tickled. And I don't like being tickled."

My head snapped up, a bad move in retrospect. The world spun and I lowered my head again.

"Dude, the hell, man! Are you Super Saiyan or something?" I muttered, glancing up, my heart almost stopping. The cat was stalking up, a very unamused look on his face. Okay, try super pissed. I tried to pull something in, but my tattoos looked a bit faded, something that really worried me. Ah man, I'm so screwed.

"You are one annoying brat," he growled.

"What can I say, it's a gift," I shot back, struggling to stand, only to fall on my ass again. The hell?

"All burnt out, are we?"

"Go get chased up a tree."

He snapped and charged. There was a flash of movement at the corner of my eye and right before the kitty-cat reached me, someone side tackled him out of the way. It took me a second to focus my eyes long enough to see the shine of six Adamantium laced claws.

"Logan?"

* * *

OOOO! Cliff Hanger! Whatcha think?


	5. Why Couldn't it Just be a Nightmare?

I'm back! I was kind suffering from writer's block, but I think I beat it.

* * *

The two mutants crashed away from me, Logan with his claws out and raking at the jerk. It just seemed to make him even more mad. The kitty kicked his advisory off and I barely crawled away in time before getting smooshed. Logan looked back at me.

"You okay, kid?"

I nodded. "Peachy," I mumbled, trying to get my stupid head to stop spinning. If I wasn't so out of it, maybe I would have seen the concern that still showed in his eyes.

"Good. Now stay out of the way."

He didn't have to tell me that twice, seeing as to how I somehow managed to crawl a bit farther away. Upon finding a safe little grassy area, I almost collapsed, barely managing a sitting position. The hell was wrong with me? Maybe my body knew I didn't have to fight anymore, so I just died a little. That kinda made sense. Kinda. But I was pretty much a zombie, what did I know?

Man, stupid band, I hate band. No, I don't. Yes, I do. Stupid band.

I held my pounding head and tried to drown out the sounds of the fight. I glanced down at my arms and saw the tattoos were an alarmingly transparent hue of green. Nonono, I needed those! I looked up and through blurry eyes saw Logan push Sabretooth away. The two stood, circled each other, exchanging words in too low tones for me to hear. I shook my head, but the world kept moving even after I stopped. I heard someone walk up and when I looked up, I froze.

A young man stood there, his dark blue eyes soft despite the scar that ran through one of them. He smiled warmly and his dark hair swayed with the wind. He raised an eyebrow, the one with the bald line due to the scar.

"You always did get in a lot of trouble, didn't you," he joked, then looked back at Logan and The Cat. "Least I know you have someone looking out for you."

"Marcus?" my voice cracked. He smiled sadly.

"Hey, baby sister."

My eyes watered at those words. Marcus wasn't like my other brother Sabastion, the stocky one that got into so many fights. No, Marcus got my mom's grace, my father's lean build, and my grandpa's cunning. He almost never fought, so the scar was a bit alarming.

"You changed a bit," he mused as I struggled to stand. I ended up falling into him, but he just chuckled. "Careful, _mija_," he said and I looked up at him, tears brimming. He nodded. "Yeah, you've changed quite a bit." He caught a strand of my silver hair. "I'm liking the tattoos."

"You left."

He sighed and sat me back down. "I really didn't have a choice. You know how dad is with the whole mutant thing."

"You didn't have to leave," I said, fighting back tears. His eyes looked hurt, but then quickly turned annoyed when he heard Logan.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Wolverine growled, starting for us after throwing the kitty away. Marcus shook his head and waved his hand in a lazy way. Two blue transparent walls appeared, one around Logan, the other around Sabretooth. My eyes went wide.

"Marcus!"

He chuckled. "Oh, relax, baby sister. I'll let him out later." He paused. "Who is he, anyway?"

"Logan," I said, looking past my brother at the mutant. He was trying-and failing-to get out of the box with his claws.

"He can break through anything with those," I said, then looked up at Marcus. His own tattoos were barely even glowing. He just smiled again.

"You could learn it too. Could be as strong as me," he promised. "You're my baby sister. We're the same. You don't have to limit yourself to the basics."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me. I'll show you how to control it. Teach you how to do more."

"I- Marcus, I am learning how to control it. Professor X and Logan and all the others, they te-"

"You think they actually help you?" he scoffed, the first time he's ever taken that sort of tone with me. "You got attacked and you barely stayed alive. That man over there can barely keep Sabretooth off of him." His eyes were almost pleading. "Come with me."

I just stared up at him, unable to wrap my mind around this. I couldn't just leave the Mansion, the X-Men. They were family now. But then, Marcus was always family. He took care of me. Was there when even my parents weren't. My head was spinning. My brother sighed.

"Think about it, Twitch," he said simply and the wall around Sabretooth evaporated. The cat glared at my brother.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You touch this girl again, Sabretooth, I personally will kill you," Marcus snapped. "Now let's go, before someone comes."

My eyes went wide. "You're with him? Marcus! You can't!"

He just frowned. "You're still my sister, Twitch. Being on different sides of the battle field shouldn't change anything." He knelt in front of me and put a hand on my forehead. "Think about what I said."

"Mar-"

The world started spinning and when it stopped, everything went black.

...

I woke with a start. Holy hell, what just happened? I looked around and saw I was in my room at the Mansion. I picked up my phone and saw it was Eight. Band was at seven forty five.

"Oh crap."

I jumped out of bed and, ignoring my pounding head, ran for the door. I threw it open and ran right into someone, falling back on my butt.

"Hey!" Logan snapped, then frowned when he saw me. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, helping me up.

"Dude! I have band! I'm totally late!" I cried, starting to run for the closest bathroom, only to be hit full on with the memory of last night. I stopped short and gasped.

Sabretooth trying to kill me, Logan trying to kill Sabretooth, Marcus showing up. Marcus...

"Twitch!" Logan caught my arm when I stumbled. "Hey, talk to me, kid."

My eyes watered. "My brother is one of the bad guys."

* * *

Whoa! Who saw that coming? I didn't even see it coming, and I'm the one writing this. What are your thoughts on this little twist?


	6. Least It wasn't a Cat This Time

**Well then.. Been a while, heh heh. I've kinda been doing original stories on wattpad, so that kinda took over for a bit. as an I'm a loser gift, i give you two chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared down at my hands, my head was pounding, and I was feeling a bit apathetic at the moment. Apathetic. Big words for a band nerd such as myself. This sucked balls. Everyone was at school and here I was, stuck in the office with the Professor and Logan.

Across the desk, the Prof sighed and in his corner of the office, Logan fumed. "This is a predicament," X said finally. "Was that all he said to you?"

"Yeah," I said in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"And what are your thoughts on this?" he asked calmly.

"Chsh. You're seriously asking?" I demanded.

"Tone, kid," Logan growled. I clenched my jaw.

"Well it was a stupid question, considering," I muttered.

"Twitch," he growled again, his voice more threatening. Like he had a right to be pissed.

"Logan, please," the Prof said in his soothing voice. "You mustn't let your anger get to you on a subject that is so... Fragile."

I clenched my jaw. This is gay. This is stupid. This is so freaking dumb.

"And I know your upset, Bl-"

"Whatever," I muttered, standing. "You already know what's going through my head, no need to be redundant. I'm outta here."

"Twitch!"

I slammed the door behind me, expecting and half hoping Logan would come after me, but the door didn't open again behind me. Yeah, well, screw you too.

My room was my sanctuary for the day. I was lucky, getting my own room until some other girl student comes along. I never left it, not even when Storm came in and told me to eat something. my answer was a muffled, "Not hungry," and I went about my depression with only my iPod serenading me. There might have been three birdies that sang to Bob Marley, but they only seemed to be mocking me today.

It wasn't until the sun was down that I decided to get out of my room. There weren't any kids in the halls, something I found odd, but I didn't let it bother me for long. Last thing I needed was for someone to come up and launch a million questions at me. Questions I couldn't even answer. I shook my head as I went to the garage. I needed out of the mansion. Just to breathe.

On my way out, I nearly screamed when a puff of blue smoke suddenly appeared in front of me, demon boy in tow. Kurt yelped, jumping back.

"Twitch! I'm sorry, I didn't expect you!" he exclaimed, his accent thick. I let out a breath, trying to get my heart to calm.

"No, it's okay," I sighed, then arched an eyebrow at him, an idea forming. "Hey, Kurty, wanna do me a favor?"

* * *

"Twitch, I do not think this is a very good idea," Kurt said, his voice uncertain. I sighed as I walked down an abandoned alley that I knew all to well.

"I said you could leave. I just needed a ride," I told him. He gave me a look.

"I am not going to leave you here alone," he chided, glancing around nervously. The ghost town was getting to him. "There could be..." he trailed off.

"There's nothing here," I assured him, only half believing my own words. The ghost town of Teklen was one I only visited in the day time. "Besides, I'm not completely helpless, despite what Logan might think," I huffed. Kurt frowned a bit.

"I don't think he thinks you're helpless," he said simply. "Logan is very... Hard to understand, Twitch."

"Yeah, yeah, go home, loser," I said in a rather snappy tone. "I wanna be by myself," I said softly.

"But-"

"Tell someone where I am once they realize I'm gone." I smirked a bit. "Not like anyone will notice. Well, might notice you're gone, so shoo," I chided, turning to give him the shame-shame gesture. He offered a sad smile.

"You mean as much to us as anyone else in the mansion, Twitch," he said softly. I looked down.

"Yeah, well, I still wanna be alone."

Kurt sighed. "I'll be back in an hour," mien Freund." Without anything else, he poofed out, and I was left alone. Alone. It was a horrible feeling.

I walked absentmindedly through the alley, finding myself at the old train station where Sebastian would try to convince Marcus to touch the last rail. I remember when I was four, I reached for it one day and how my eldest brother had yanked me away, then went to murder Sebastian. Needles to say, all three of us got in trouble. I smiled and started for it.

I sat at the platform, my legs hanging off the side. Man, this sucks. How could Marcus go darkside on me like that? He was always supposed to be the good guy, the person that protected me from all the monsters in the dark. Now he was teaming up with them? It wasn't fair. it wasn't right.

My life is officially the worst cliché in the world. The only thing that could possibly make this worse was if-

"Are you the one called Twitch?"

I turned around, quickly standing to see a man in black standing there. He looked like a character from an old fifties movie, gave the vibe of the crazy bad guy. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Who's asking?" I demanded, noticing the ominous flash in his light colored eyes. It was too dark to see what color exactly.

"You know of the man called Marcus, then? He is your brother?" he asked, stepping forward. I started to back away, only to find my heel hanging of the edge if the five foot drop.

"Uh, what if I say no?"

The man smiled a bit. I didn't trust that smile. "I apologize for wasting your time and will be on my way."

"And if I say yes?" I added, hoping his polite manner wasn't just a facade. The smile turned into a deadly expression.

"Then I'll have to ask you to come with me peacefully. I don't want to use force, child."

I stared at him in shock. Holy crap, I think this dude is gonna try to kidnap me. Key word, try.

"Oh, well then, guess it's a good thing I don't have a single idea who that Marcus guy is," I said with too much cheer, my lie a failure. The man didn't buy it. Darn.

"It's not nice to lie, my dear," he said, his voice deadly. I started to gather as much heat as I could and looked around wildly, trying to find away to get away. He was blocking the only stair way, and I really didn't want to turn gimpy by jumping off. Balls, I'm screwed.

The man advanced and I held out my hand, blasting him with a beam of green light. Hot light, mind you. The man cursed, jumping back, then glared murder at me when my powers suddenly died. I looked down at my tattoos and saw how faded they were. Crap, after last night, I was in no place to fight. I was still needing to recharge. I gave the man a weak smile.

"My bad?"

The man sneered and two other men walked up. I felt my blood go cold. Crap crap crapity crap crap! Glancing around for help I knew wasn't around, I found my self wishing I hadn't sent Kurt away. Taking a breath, I decided I had to jump. Before I could though, one of the men, this one a blonde, caught me around the waist and pulled me away. Start freaking out... Now.

"Let me go, you creep!" I screamed, thrashing and trying to draw in anything around me to help my get away. I got nothing. The original man smirked.

"Shut her up," he said over my screams. My eyes went wide when I saw the roll of duct tape the other man had.

"Get away from me! Lemme g-"

My scream was cut off when the man taped over over my mouth, looping twice. I started to rip it away, but he caught my hands and started binding them together. Not happening, not happening! I kicked, but was just thrown over the blonde's shoulder. My eyes watered. I wanted Marcus. I wanted Logan. I just wanted to get away.

The man only took about two steps before there was a flash of blue. My surprised shriek was left muffled when I was dropped, hard and my hair falling in my face. The two cronies were thrown away, crashing down onto the train tracks. The original man looked around, alarmed. I started to search for the end of the tape on my mouth, but couldn't find it. I started to panic, then froze when I saw a faint blue wall surrounding me. I looked up and saw Marcus stalk up. He looked pissed.

"Drake," he snarled, putting himself between my box an the man, "You bastard, how dare you touch her," he growled. The other man, Drake, kinda smirked.

"You know, I really wasn't the one who touched her. I think you killed them," he said simply. I looked back and saw that the other men weren't moving. I looked back at Marcus, my eyes wide in shock. My brother growled, electricity popping off of him like he was a broken wire. And yet, my box stayed. I could barely get my powers to behave and here he was, using two at a time.

"If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you," Marcus threatened. The man narrowed his eyes.

"This wouldn't have been a problem if you lent me your powers instead. Then I wouldn't need to go after a child that as helpless as that one," he sneered. I felt my blood boil with anger. Jerkwad.

"Stay away from her. And I'm not going to join you, and don't even think about trying to take her powers," Marcus snapped. Drake just held up his hands and started to back away.

"Only when you come with me," he said lightly, then suddenly disappeared. I stared at the empty space in shock. Was he like Kurt? Before I could think about it anymore, the blue wall went down and Marcus was on his knees in front of me, fear in his eyes.

"Did they hurt you?" he demanded, tearing away the tape on my wrists, then carefully pulling the strip over my mouth away. As soon as I was free, I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his chest. He tensed, then relaxed and returned the embrace. "I'm here, _mija, _they won't hurt you," he promised. I felt my eyes water.

"Twitch!" Marcus whirled around, a rage in his eyes when he saw Logan in uniform stalk up, a guilty looking suited up Kurt standing behind him a ways. Knowing no good would come from it, I caught my brother's arm and clung to it, standing with him.

"You, you stupid idiot!" Marcus snapped at the approaching Wolverine. "I thought your stupid school was supposed to protect its students!"

Logan stared at him in shock, then glanced down at me, how I stayed pressed to my brother's side, half hiding behind him as he kept his arm around me. "What happened?" he demanded, catching sight of the unconscious cronies on the tracks.

"What happened? What happened?" Marcus exclaimed, a spark popping off of his other hand. "She was left alone and someone tried to take her, that's what happened, you dumb dog!" he snapped. "The only reason I didn't take her with me last night was because I thought someone would keep an eye on her, and now it's quite clear that I was wrong!"

Logan clenched his jaw. "You're not taking her anywhere," he growled, taking a step forward.

"Oh, because you do such a great job at protecting her!" Marcus shot back. "If I hadn't been around, who knows what would have happened!"

I tried not to think about what that meant and closed my eyes for a second, trying to banish new tears. Logan and Marcus fighting wasn't a good thing for my mental health.

"And I don't need your permission to take my baby sister anywhere, so we'll be leaving now," Marcus went on, catching my wrist and starting to pull me away. I stared up at him in shock.

"What? Marcus, wai-!"

"Twitch, come on, that school is crap. It's not safe," he said firmly. I looked back at Logan, unsure of what to do. The Wolverine growled.

"Listen, Marcus," he said, stalking up, "Obviously, she doesn't wanna go. Now back off."

Marcus turned and glared at Logan before pushing me a bit behind him. I started to stop him when he went to meet Logan, but a blue walled box stopped me. I stared at it in shock.

"Marcus!" I exclaimed, pounding on the wall. "Let me out, you jerk!" I shouted in anger. "Marcus!"

"Shush, Twitch," he chided, glancing back at me. "It's for your own good." Then he turned to Logan, who was fuming.

"Pixie," he growled to Kurt. "Get her out."

Kurt nodded and poofed out, only to reappear right next to the box. He frowned.

"I can't get in?"

"Why not?" I demanded. He looked conflicted.

"I do not know." Then his face lit up. "I'll go get Kitty! They are coming on the Black Bird!"

"Kurt! And he's gone," I muttered, turning my attention back to Logan and Marcus. My brother had his tattoos glowing and Logan had his claws out. I felt my stomach drop. "Hey! Stop!" I snapped, pounding on the wall. "Marcus! Stop it!"

I was ignored. Logan charged at Marcus, who put up a wall. The wall was sliced through with the claws, the Wolverine not even swayed.

"Stop it!" I screamed, feeling my hair rise with static. "Logan, stop!"

Marcus shot a beam of electricity at the teacher. He barely jumped out of the way in time. I didn't even notice my arms glowing. Tears burned my eyes. The two mutants crashed and I screamed again.

"STOP IT!"

Sparks jumped off of me like I was a Jacob's Ladder, hitting the walls that started to crack. I fell to my knees when the box exploded, leaving me gasping and unfocused.

"Twitch!"

I looked up to see that Logan was closer to me than Marcus. My brother stared at me in shock, then what looked like pride flashed in his eyes. He stopped glowing and took a step back.

"One month, Twitch. Then we're leaving."

With that, he turned and left. I stared after him through tears before I saw Logan looking down at me, a very displeased loom in his eyes. A pain shot through my head and I cried out before doubling over.

"Twitch!" If he was angry before, I couldn't hear it in his voice. "Hey, talk to me, kid!"

I looked up at him, saw the fear, and then passed out.


	7. Well, That was Unexpected

**Alrighty, as promised, the second chapter of the day. Also, don't hate me, but I'm pretty sure I just killed the Laura-X character. Not like there was a character death or anything, but... you'll see what I mean. **

"What were you thinking?"

I looked up at Logan, fighting tears. "I, I just wanted to get out," I said softly.

"Without telling anyone where you were going?" he demanded. "After what happened with Sabretooth?"

"I didn't think-"

"You're right, you didn't think!" he growled. "For all we know you could have been killed!"

I cringed. Storm spoke up. "Logan, please, calm down," she said sternly. "She obviously didn't mean any harm."

Logan shot the weather queen a look. "She pretty much ran away, was almost kidnapped, then her brother shows up; I don't care if she didn't mean harm, harm was caused because of her stupid decision!"

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, wiping away a tear. "I didn't think anything would happen! I just, I just wanted-"

"What, Twitch, what did you want? Huh?" Logan demanded, obviously unmoved by my tears.

I finally exploded. "Stop acting like you care! No one but Marcus ever cared about what happened to me, maybe I should have gone with him!" They both stared at me in shock. "It's not like anyone here would miss me," I added before stalking out if the room, slamming the door behind me. I almost ran into Laura-X, who growled a bit at me.

"Leave me alone," I said through my tears, pushing past her to get to my room. Instead of killing me like I had expected, she just stepped back, staring at me a bit confused as I walked away.

As soon as I got to my room, I slammed the door behind me and collapsed in my bed, screaming into my pillow. Once I was all screamed out, I lied there, suddenly exhausted. This week sucked. It wasn't until I had started to drift off that there was a soft knock at the door. Feeling rather childish, I didn't even move.

"Go away!" I snapped, but by now my voice sounded flat and defeated. I wasn't really surprised when, instead, the door slowly opened. I didn't even look up. Not until the person spoke.

"Uh, look, I don't even know your name, and I dunno why I'm even in here, but stop crying."

I sat up and stared at Laura-X in shock. She stood at the door awkwardly before walking in and closing it behind her.

"Gawd, you look horrible," she stated bluntly. I knew she had to be right. My eyes felt puffy, so I could only imagine how red they were.

"What do you want?" I asked, hiccuping a bit. She shrugged, the gestured to the bed.

"So. Can I sit or you gonna make me stand all night?" she demanded, and once again I caught that Logan-like tone in her voice. I pulled my legs up out of the way and hugged my knees.

"Sit. If you want."

She nodded and plopped down. Laura-X was a very pretty girl, now that I looked at her. Her dark hair was long and straight, shiny. She looked a bit older than me, and she wasn't wearing makeup, something I thought I was the only one guilty of. She caught me staring.

"What's with your hair?" she asked finally. I automatically caught a bit and started stroking it. "Did you dye it?"

I shook my head and sniffled. "Went white when I got my powers."

"Oh. The tattoos come with the powers too?"

I nodded again, still trying to figure out why she was in my room. "Um, why..."

She shrugged. "You're pissed at Logan. Everyone gets pissed at him. It's almost like it's a requirement at this school."

I offered a very small smile that quickly went away. "I, I wish I could just go home," I said softly, my eyes brimming with new tears.

"Then go home," Laura-X said simply. "No one's keeping you here."

"I can't."

"Oh, please, everyone says that. Know who can't go home? Me. I don't even have parents. I'm a clone for Gawd's sake."

I stared at her in shock. "You're, a clone?" She nodded.

"That douche of a Wolverine. If anyone should hate him, it's me." She stood. "Alright, we talked. Good deed of the day done. Call home and leave. No more tears." She started for the door, freezing at my next words.

"They won't answer the phone." I sniffled, fighting new tears. "They don't want me home. I'm a freak. An abomination in the eyes of God." I paused. "Least that's what they say."

The girl slowly started to turn around to face me. "Who says that?" she demanded, a deadly anger in her voice.

"My dad. The church." I looked down at my hands. "That's why Marcus had to leave. The professor found me before my parents could find out about my powers." I didn't look back up when I felt the bed go back down when Laura-X sat again.

"And Marcus is the evil brother?"

"He isn't evil!"

She held her hands up in defense. "Sorry. Look, Uh..."

"Twitch."

"The hell kinda name is that?" she demanded.

"Nickname," I sighed.

"Oh. Well, look, Twitch. Shit happens. Trust me, I know. I used to kill people for fun. Kinda. Anyway," she went on, ignoring my shocked expression. "You move on. You find the person, people, dog, cat, whatever that won't let you down and you stick with that thing, person, group, got it?" she demanded. I nodded.

"Even if I wanna stay, I only have a month to hang. Marcus said he's getting me after. You don't argue with him."

Laura-X arched an eyebrow. "You aren't leaving unless you want to, got it? Now go to sleep or something. Don't let me catch you crying again or I'll give you a reason to cry," she threatened, standing and going for the door. She paused, her hand on the knob. "After I murder who ever made you cry."

* * *

Logan sighed gruffly at the banging on his door. He didn't want to answer, but decided he'd like to keep his door. When he opened it, Laura stalked in.

"You are a jerk!" she snapped, pointing her finger at him. He stared at the girl in shock. "That Twitch girl was crying!"

"Girls cry," he muttered. Laura glared at him before her claws slid out.

"I'ma a girl. I dare you to try to make me cry," she growled. Logan just shot her a look.

"She'll get over it. If not, she can always go home," he snapped.

"No, you dick, she can't. Something about crazy Christians," Laura huffed. Logan stared at his clone in shock, then shook it off.

"What do you care anyway?" he demanded. "You've never spoken to her before."

"I saw her crying," Laura said hotly. "So I decided to see what was up."

"And?"

"You're a dick."

With that, she turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**See? Badbadbad. I dunno, do you guys hate what I did to her? I kinda hate what I did to her..**


End file.
